Primer Amor
by SugarBonny
Summary: Dicen que el primer amor te marca. Por eso Gaara siempre estaría en el corazón de Naruto porque el pelirrojo marcaba un antes y un después en la vida del rubio. Sasuke sentía que podía entender aquello, estaba viviendo un antes y un después en su vida desde la llegada de Naruto en ella. Y también casi podía afirmar que Naruto siempre estaría en su corazón. SxN/NxS. Yaoi. AU.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuación si es de mi autoría.

 **Advertencia:** Esta historia es de género Yaoi (relación homosexual entre hombres). Puede presentar vocabulario inapropiado.

 **Aclaración:** __La mayoría de edad en Japón es a los 20 años.

•••

 **Primer Amor.**

 _SugarBonny_

 **Capítulo 1:** Un chico rubio con cara de idiota.

•••

 **Diciembre, 17, sábado.**

Su respiración era jadeante, pero no se sentía cansado debido al estado de adrenalina en el que se encontraba. Su corazón latía tan frenéticamente que lo podía sentir en su garganta. Sus ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal miraban con atención a su alrededor, buscando con desesperación. Además de escuchar sus propios pasos, podía escuchar otros más que lo seguían con algunos metros de distancia, haciendo eco en la calle desierta. No sabía exactamente qué hora era, pero estaba seguro de que ya entraba la madrugada. Cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaba a varias calles de donde había empezado su carrera, dejó de correr. La adrenalina que sentía fue disminuyendo a medida que miraba en todas direcciones girando sobre su posición y no veía a quien quería encontrar, solo las luces navideñas que poco a poco se iban apagando de las tiendas que comenzaban a cerrar por lo tarde que era. A medida que en su cuerpo disminuía el calor rápidamente por el ambiente frío de otoño que ya amenazaba por terminar y dar paso al invierno, al mismo tiempo iba incrementando aquella sensación de haber perdido algo en su interior, una angustia que no quería abandonarle desde hace un par de meses hasta hace un par de minutos atrás cuando su mirada se posaron en un par de ojos negros que creyó reconocer, razón por la cual comenzó su carrera.

Tras de él escuchó que pasos se detuvieron sacándole de su ensimismamiento; dio media vuelta a ver a sus acompañantes. Eran cuatro chicos de su edad que jadeaban igual que él, pero el cansancio se les notaba más. El que estaba más cerca de él estaba con las manos apoyadas en la cintura, la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, intentando recobrar un ritmo normal en su respiración.

—¿Seguro… que era… él? —cuestionó entre jadeos su amigo de coleta.

—No, realmente —contestó Naruto con sinceridad, ya con el pulso y su respiración más relajados. Sólo había distinguido un par de ojos oscuros pasar por su lado estremeciendo cada centímetro de su interior, dejándole paralizado, no pudiendo ver en qué dirección se había ido el dueño de aquellos ónices, simplemente dejándose llevar por el impulso de comenzar a correr haciéndoles creer a sus amigos con certeza que era quien deseaba ver.

—¿Qué? —Shikamaru lo miró arrugando el entrecejo—. ¿Corriste tras una persona que ni siquiera sabías si en verdad era Sasuke? Qué problemático, Naruto.

—Lo siento dattebayo —se disculpó dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro y llevando una mano tras su cabeza avergonzado.

Pero rápidamente su sonrisa se desvaneció y su mirada se tornó melancólica. Sus cuatro amigos se miraron entre ellos, no les gustaba ver a su ruidoso amigo con esa expresión siendo que del grupo de amigos era el revoltoso y alegre. Su amigo castaño de sobresalientes colmillos se le acercó y pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros.

—Anímate, Naruto —le dijo Kiba con una sonrisa—. Por lo menos hicimos que Chouji quemara unas cuantas calorías.

El regordete amigo sólo bufó ante el comentario y se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño, lo que provocó que Naruto soltará aire por la nariz en reemplazo de una risa y elevando las comisuras de sus labios en una pobre sonrisa.

—Es evidente que no es tu destino encontrarlo de nuevo —habló Neji.

Uzumaki volvió a borrar la sonrisa que empezaba a dibujar en su rostro, evaporándose junto al poco buen ánimo que Kiba logró en él. Los tres amigos restantes miraron de forma desaprobatoria al azabache, quien se cruzó de brazos y miró en otra dirección, dándose cuenta de lo desalentador que había sido su comentario. Fue cuando el rubio fue consciente de lo que trataban de hacer sus amigos y forzó una sonrisa.

—¡Hey! —trató de sonar animado llamando la atención de los cuatro—. ¡Vamos a casa de Kiba a jugar videojuegos! —propuso con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Y por qué a mi casa? —quiso saber Inuzuka con un gesto molesto.

—Porque es de madrugada, hace frío y no quiero caminar tanto; eres el que vive más cerca —contestó Nara comenzando a caminar de vuelta por donde habían venido mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Pasemos a comprar algo para comer —sugirió Akimichi siguiendo a su perezoso amigo.

Naruto los vio avanzar delante de él. Antes de mover un pie para seguirles, se giró por última vez para mirar a su alrededor. La calle estaba vacía a excepción de ellos. Con un suspiró se encaminó para alcanzar a sus amigos. Miró la luna encima de ellos, la sensación de haber perdido algo incrementaba en su interior, ese sentimiento al que se había acostumbrado, pero que ahora comenzaba a doler de nuevo. No pudo evitar recordar en qué momento encontró ese algo que perdió y que comenzó a buscar en todas partes con desesperación, haciéndole ver a Sasuke en todas partes.

•••

 **Abril, 11, lunes.**

Cuando el maestro abandonó el salón, Naruto suspiró cansino. Estaba recién terminada la primera clase de día y ya se quería ir a casa a jugar videojuegos. Y lo peor era que sólo llevaba una semana de iniciado el año escolar. Se reclinó hacia atrás con su asiento y puso sus manos tras su cabeza con notorio aburrimiento en su semblante. Miró de reojo a su compañera a su lado y la vio cabizbajo, con algunos mechones de su largo cabello tapando su rostro, pero podía distinguir una sonrisa en sus labios y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Observó lo que su amiga tenía en sus manos por debajo de su pupitre, estaba apretando con cierta rapidez las teclas de su teléfono móvil. Con curiosidad de acercó sin demasiado disimulo y pudo ver que la chica estaba escribiendo un mensaje deseando los buenos días y quizá qué cosas más.

—¿Ya le estás escribiendo de nuevo, Sakura-chan? —preguntó el rubio provocando que la pelirrosa se exaltara y apartara su celular de la atenta mirada de su amigo.

—¡Naruto! ¡No puedes espiar así, idiota! —lo reprendió Sakura frunciendo el ceño y con un color más intenso en sus mejillas.

—¿Al menos responde tus mensajes ese Sa…? —se detuvo, pensó por unos segundos y luego sonrió apenado—. ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

—Sasuke —contestó con una expresión de reprocho—. Y sí, hay ocasiones en que me responde —agregó cambiando su expresión a una aparentemente de timidez acompañada con un leve sonrojo.

—¿Ocasiones? —la miró dudoso—. Deben ser una vez cada mil dattebayo.

—Es que Sasuke-kun es tímido y… —suspiró, se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza un par de veces—. Tú que vas a saber de hombres, Naruto…

—Pero yo soy hombre.

—…cuando están verdaderamente interesados en una chica… —continuó hablando ignorando el último comentario de Uzumaki— …se hacen los difíciles para parecer interesantes.

—Pero yo soy hombre —repitió—. Y eso que dices es ridículo, yo nunca haría eso —volvió a reclinar la silla hacia atrás.

—Porque tú eres un caso especial, Naruto —soltó con seguridad de su afirmación.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó mirándola confundido el rubio.

—Que no te gustan las chicas —afirmó.

Aquello casi hace que Naruto se cayera de su silla si no fuera porque se sostuvo rápido de su pupitre. Se volteó a mirar a su amiga alzando ambas cejas.

—¡Sakura-chan! —exclamó sorprendido.

—Pero es cierto, ya no puedes negármelo —lo miró lo más seria que pudo poniendo sus manos en la cintura, aún sin soltar su teléfono—. Recuerdo cuando gritabas a los cuatro vientos que estabas muy enamorado de mí y de repente se te pasó de un día para otro.

—Sólo era un niño en ese tiempo ttebayo —trató de excusarse un poco incómodo ante el recuerdo.

—Además, un hombre que rechaza a alguien como Hinata, que déjame decir es muy hermosa e hizo tanto esfuerzo para declararse por fin, no puede ser heterosexual —agregó negando con un dedo.

—Eso sólo que... —musitó cabizbajo. Luego la volvió a mirar—. No puedo aceptar sus sentimientos…

—Naruto, tú no tienes remedio. Además que no es la primera que se te declara y la rech… —Dejó de hablar al sentir que su celular vibraba en su mano. Un mensaje había llegado. Al leerlo dibujó una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron emocionados. Llevó sus manos a su boca conteniendo un grito de alegría y solo se oyó un chillido tenue—. ¡Naruto, Naruto! —exclamó emocionada luego de destapar su boca.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿qué te dijo? —preguntó impacientándose ante tanto suspenso.

Sakura volvió chillar entre sus manos, se abalanzó a abrazar a su amigo por un instante y volvió a su asiento con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¡Aceptó que nos viéramos este fin de semana!

—Eso es genial, Sakura-chan —sonrió ampliamente por ver a su amiga tan feliz, pero enseguida borró la sonrisa cerrando los ojos y ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Qué no ese chico es mayor? Me dijiste que estudiaba en la universidad de Konoha.

—Así es —afirmó también en un leve movimiento de cabeza—. Tiene 19 años… ¡Pero yo tengo 16, así que tres años no es tanta diferencia! —se apresuró a excusarse.

—No lo sé, Sakura-chan. Encontrarte sola con él, que es mayor y que sólo lo has visto una vez… es peligroso dattebayo.

—Sí, por eso… —rio nerviosa. Juntó las palmas de sus manos frente su boca y guiñó un ojo—. ¿Me harías un favor? Por favor, Naruto, amigo mío.

•••

 **Abril, 16, sábado.**

Naruto, al ver a su amiga tan entusiasmada con su supuesta cita, no pudo negarse al favor que le pidió. Así que ese sábado estaba a las afueras del acuario de Konoha, perdiendo el tiempo desde el punto de vista de él. Nunca había pensado que algún día haría de chaperón, pero admitía que estar ahí cuidando de su amiga le dejaba tranquilo. Estaban los dos sentados a la orilla de la fuente de piedra que estaba en la entrada del establecimiento, dándole la espalda a la puerta, con cierta distancia ente ellos. El rubio volvió a mirar a su amiga a su lado y la vio con una radiante sonrisa adornando su rostro. Ese día se veía especialmente bonita con su vestido amarillo, su largo cabello rosa perfectamente peinado y una diadema roja despejando su frente. Ese rubor natural en sus mejillas la hacía lucir adorable. En cambio él, al analizarse, se encontró con que vestía pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro y llevaba una sudadera naranja, la capucha de ésta le cubría la cabeza.

Cuando ya comenzaba a impacientarse, vio a su amiga levantarse de donde estaba sentada, se paró dándole la espalda y comenzó a agitar un brazo en el aire.

—¡Aquí, Sasuke-kun!

Intentó mirar a la misma dirección que Sakura, observando cómo un chico alto de pelo negro y ojos de igual color caminaba hacia ellos con semblante serio. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro y una camisa de un tono gris claro. Naruto lo vio bastante normalito, con lo que podía apreciar que se había esmerado su amiga en arreglarse, el sujeto que se aproximaba a ellos no tenía nada especial. En esos momentos no podía recordar si su amiga le había dicho cómo se conocieron, sólo comenzó a hablar del tal Sasuke una y otra vez de un momento a otro.

Naruto se paró a un par de pasos tras su amiga cuando Sasuke llegó donde ellos. Sakura se aproximó al azabache, casi invadiendo su espacio personal, lo que hizo que éste retrocediera un paso.

—¿Cómo estás, Sasuke-kun?, ¿cómo te ha ido en tus clases?, ¿te has sentido bien? —preguntó de forma atropellada.

De pronto vio que Sasuke pasaba de mirarla a ella, a enfocar sus ojos negros tras ella, sin intensión de responder a alguna de sus preguntas. Curiosa se giró y vio a su rubio amigo que miraba a otro lado de forma despistada con las manos en los bolsillos. Lo tomó de la manga de la sudadera y tiró de ella para que Naruto se posicionara a su lado. El rubio cruzó sus ojos azules con los negros de Sasuke.

—Sasuke-kun, él es mi amigo Naruto. Espero que no te moleste que haya venido, pero no te preocupes, será totalmente invisible —recalcó la última palabra y le pegó un suave codazo al costado a su amigo, que no le dolió, pero si llamó su atención—. Preséntate —masculló.

—Ah, uhm… Soy Uzumaki Naruto —le sonrió

—Uchiha Sasuke —contestó el azabache por simple cortesía. Luego lo miró curioso—. ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?

—¿Eh?, ¿se conocen? —preguntó la chica mirando a un chico y luego al otro.

—No lo creo, no que yo recuerde dattebayo —contestó con cierta sorpresa.

Sakura notó que Uchiha miraba muy atentamente a su amigo y éste comenzó a incomodarse ya que desvió la mirada. Se acercó a Sasuke y lo tomó del brazo, dedicándole una sonrisa coqueta.

—¡Vamos, Sasuke-kun!

Naruto esperó que Sakura y su cita se adelantaran un poco antes de ir tras ellos, de mala gana por cierto. No quería hacer mal tercio, pero debía asegurarse que ese Uchiha no fuera un estafador, un asesino o un violador para poder dejar que su amiga iniciara un futuro romance si todo salía bien. Luego de pagar su entrada al acuario, de inmediato pensó que Sasuke debía ser un chico muy extraño para aceptar encontrarse en un lugar así para tener una cita. Aunque Sakura sería la más extraña por haber propuesto el panorama. ¿Qué podía tener de bueno un acuario?

Pero al atravesar la entrada ese pensamiento se evaporó. Abrió los ojos sorprendido al hallarse dentro de un túnel de cristal que ponía a la vista a una gran fauna marina. Miró a su alrededor la gran cantidad de peces de distintos tamaños, formas y colores. Luego inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, cayéndosele la capucha y dejando a la vista su revoltoso cabello rubio. Encima de él también pudo apreciar más peces nadando. Sintiéndose como un niño, se acercó al cristal y apoyó sus manos en éste, viendo asombrado que la decoración dentro de la gran pecera era similar a las profundidades del mar, o al menos a lo que alguna vez vio en algún documental marino con el que se topó en la televisión mientras hacía zapping.

—No puedes apoyar las manos en el cristal.

Uzumaki dio un respingo sorprendido, quitando de inmediato sus bronceadas manos y miró a su lado de donde había provenido la voz, topándose con un par de ojos negros. Sin haberse dado cuenta había llegado al lado de Sasuke y Sakura. Éste último apuntó un letrero que estaba a baja altura entre ellos dos. Naruto lo leyó y efectivamente decía "No apoyar las manos ni golpear en el cristal". Volvió a enfocar su mirada en el azabache, quien alzó una comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa prepotente.

—Hn. Usuratonkachi —soltó Sasuke.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —exclamó Naruto molesto por el insulto.

Sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, Sasuke le dio la espalda y comenzó a andar siendo alcanzado por Sakura que nuevamente se aferró a su brazo. ¡¿Qué se creía ese… teme?! Bastante molesto, Naruto volvió a ponerse la capucha de su sudadera, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y avanzó tras ellos, pero ahora con cuidado de no acercarse demasiado.

Al final del túnel, doblaron a la derecha en un pasillo oscuro que daba a una sala también cubierta de cristales en los cuales se podían observar delfines a través de ellos. Una vez más Uzumaki quedó atónito ante la vista frente a él y se acercó a un cristal. Iba a apoyar las manos nuevamente, pero se detuvo a escasos centímetros de éste, quedando con las manos alzadas a la altura de su pecho. Un delfín se le acercó y comenzó a frotar su cabeza contra el cristal frente de sus manos. Naruto abrió grande los ojos al verlo tan de cerca. El delfín, al no notar el tacto cálido de unas manos se separó del cristal, dio una vuelta vertical en el agua y volvió a frotar la cabeza en el cristal.

—¡Eso es asombroso! —dijo su pelirrosa amiga acercándose a él—. Pareciera que quiere que le acaricies.

—¿Se puede acariciar a los delfines? —preguntó ilusionado el rubio.

—Por allí —dijo una voz masculina.

Naruto se volteó a ver a Uchiha, topándose nuevamente con esos ojos negros. Sasuke le apuntaba al final de la sala donde había una escalera que subía. Sus ojos brillaron de emoción. Volteó a ver a su amigo marino y con ambas manos apuntó en dirección a la escalera.

—¡Espérame, ya voy! —le habló elevando la voz, pensando que así le entendería.

El rubio, con paso rápido, subió la escalera y salió al exterior. A su izquierda vio una piscina rodeada de una valla de hierro blanca. Apoyó las manos en ésta y se inclinó hacia adelante, por encima de la valla, intentando ver si algún delfín se asomaba. Ya que la valla estaba mojada, una de sus manos se resbaló. Hubiera caído a la piscina si no hubiera sido porque alguien lo agarró de su sudadera por la espalda.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, usuratonkachi?! —sonó la voz del Uchiha en reprimenda.

Sasuke tiró de su ropa haciendo que Naruto cayera sentado a sus pies. Emitió un quejido de dolor por el golpe y se llevó la mano a la parte posterior de su espalda.

—¡Naruto idiota! ¿Quieres meternos en problemas? —lo regañó Sakura. Le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a pararse.

—Lo siento, Sakura-chan —dijo apenado, aceptando la ayuda de su amiga—. Sólo quería acariciar al delfín —una vez de pie comenzó a sacudir el polvo de la parte trasera de su pantalón.

—Es por allá —dijo Sasuke apuntando la entrada que tenía la valla, pero había una gran fila—. Dobe —agregó sin inmutar su rostro.

—¡¿Pero qué demo…?!

—¡Naruto! —lo interrumpió su amiga. Negó con la cabeza indicándole que no siguiera.

El rubio frunció el ceño, se sentía realmente molesto de que ese Uchiha se tomara la confianza para insultarlo. Por unos segundos lo fulminó con la mirada, a lo que Sasuke ni siquiera se inmutó, es más, a Naruto le pareció que el azabache sonrió complacido antes de darles la espalda y comenzar a caminar. Sakura rápidamente se dispuso a seguirlo, mientras que su amigo suspiró con desgano y caminó a unos pasos de ellos.

Luego de recorrer un poco más el acuario, haber visto tiburones, tortugas, una orca y más peces, se encontraron con una cafetería propia del acuario. Habían recorrido bastante así que les venía bien sentarse un momento. Y ya que no quedaba de otra, Naruto tuvo que sentarse en la misma mesa que ellos, por más que Sakura quería estar a solas con Sasuke, no hubiera sido cortés mandar a su amigo a sentarse solo apartados de ellos.

—¿Qué les gustaría tomar? —preguntó Uchiha comenzando a pararse de su asiento.

—Yo con un jugo de naranja estoy bien, Sasuke-kun —contestó con una sonrisa alegre.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó refiriéndose a Naruto.

—No quiero nada ttebayo —contestó sin siquiera mirarlo.

—Te escogeré algo a mi gusto.

El azabache se dio media vuelta y Naruto frunció el ceño. Realmente le molestaba la actitud de ese teme. Se creía gran cosa.

El rubio vio a su amiga mirar en todas direcciones hasta que sus ojos se iluminaron y se paró de su asiento.

—¿A dónde vas, Sakura-chan? —le preguntó deteniéndola tomándola de un brazo casi con desesperación.

—Naruto, eso no se le pregunta a una dama —lo reprendió.

—Pero no me dejes solo con este teme —le suplicó sin soltarla.

—Mira, Naruto, si quieres puedes irte ya. No creo que Sasuke-kun sea peligroso —con sutileza apartó la mano de su amigo de su brazo—. Además que no quiero que te pongas a pelear con él y lo espantes.

—¡Es él quien ha tratado de provocarme!

Trató de defenderse, pero su amiga sólo puso un dedo en su boca indicándole que guardara silencio y se alejó de ahí en dirección a los baños públicos. Naruto dudó un momento, un tipo como Sasuke no era de confianza y no quería dejar a su amiga en manos de alguien así. Apretó una mano en un puño mientras seguía debatiendo en su cabeza. Luego de pocos minutos, cuando ya se había decidido por irse y salvar el resto de sábado que quedaba yendo a su casa a jugar en su consola, una bandeja con un vaso de jugo de naranja y dos copas de helado sobre ella se posó sobre la mesa y Sasuke se sentó al frente de él. Naruto enfrentó su mirada con la que tenía al frente por un instante y luego la posó en una de las copas de helado. Quería irse, pero eso se veía bastante bien.

—Toma la que quieras —le dijo Sasuke al notar que los ojos azules deseaban el helado.

Sin emitir palabras, Naruto sonrió, estirando su brazo y apenas hizo contacto con la fría copa, sintió un contraste de temperatura en el dorso de su mano, viendo como otra mano de tez blanca se puso sobre la suya impidiéndole llevarse el postre. Dirigió sus ojos al frente y vio a Sasuke bastante cerca de él, con su mano encima de la suya.

—Esa no, es mía —le habló casi en susurro.

Pero Uzumaki pudo escucharlo perfectamente por la cercanía que mantenía de él. Su corazón dio un brinco y un leve calor ascendía de su pecho a sus mejillas. Con brusquedad quitó su mano haciendo que la copa bailara y finalmente cayera encima de la mesa derramándose lentamente. Entre asustado y sorprendido, Naruto se paró de su asiento, levantando la copa para dejarla como debía y con servilletas que estaban sobre la mesa comenzó a limpiar el frío contenido.

—Que torpe eres —le dijo el Uchiha sin moverse de su lugar.

—¡Ya me tienes harto! —casi gritó empezando a sentir que su casi nula paciencia se esfumaba—. ¡Haz estado todo el puto día tratando de provocarme! ¡Y sólo me he contenido por Sakura-chan!

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Tirarte encima de mí para golpearme? —sonrió de forma prepotente—. Aquí estoy… usuratonkachi —le provocó divertido.

Y con esa incitación, Naruto gruñó y estuvo a punto de hacer lo que Sasuke dijo, pero la voz de su amiga lo detuvo ya que lo encontró con el puño alzado a medio camino de la cara de Uchiha.

—¡Naruto idiota! ¿Qué ibas a hacer? —lo reprendió su amiga.

—Nos vemos en clases, Sakura-chan —fue todo lo que pudo decir el rubio.

Y sin siquiera volver a mirarlos, el rubio se fue a paso acelerado. Aun sentía que la cólera le invadía. Apretó sus puños con gran fuerza. ¿Qué se creía ese Sasuke?, ¿por qué tantos insultos y provocaciones?, ¿por qué le había tomado la mano con tanta confianza?, lo peor es que sintió un hormigueo en su vientre al sentir la cálida mano sobre la suya, la acción del pelinegro lo tomó de sorpresa. De forma fugaz por su mente pasaron los pocos instantes en que sus ojos se cruzaron con los negros y se estremeció algo en su interior. Aquella mirada parecía como si quisiera desenterrar todo lo que estaba en su interior, una mirada muy intimidante que era difícil de ignorar cuando se posaba sobre él.

Saliendo del acuario, exhaló profundo, llenando sus pulmones de aire y luego lo botó por la boca en un suspiró sonoro. Con eso se calmó y decidió olvidarse de todo aquello. Después de todo no lo volvería a ver. Y enseguida sonrió al recordar que mañana tenía que reunirse con sus amigos para una "sesión de estudio" en casa de su amigo Shikamaru.

•••

Aún era temprano cuando se despidió de Sakura, por lo que decidió que caminar sin rumbo, daría uno de esos paseos a paso lento que le gustaban, hasta que decidiera que era tiempo de volver a esa casa que no podía ver como suya, y estaba convencido de que nunca podría llamarla como su hogar. Ya llevaba más de dos semanas viviendo allí, pero aún no desempacaba, su ropa estaba doblada en cajas de cartón al igual que todas sus otras pertenencias, no quería hacerse a la idea de que tendría que vivir allí durante los años que le quedaban de estudio universitario. Se sentía enjaulado. Pero al ser aún menor de edad y, al estar estudiando y no poder trabajar en un empleo estable y de buena paga como para mantenerse, debía conformarse con tener que vivir con su padre que le estaba dando techo, comida y estudios.

Sasuke paró frente a la puerta de aquella casa que se le hacía ajena. Con cierta incomodidad abrió la puerta con la copia de la llave que su hermano le había pasado. Inhaló y exhaló para liberar la tensión que sentía. Con desgano se descalzó y avanzó por el pasillo para entrar por la puerta a su izquierda que daba al comedor que dividía la cocina del salón. Allí vio a su padre y a su hermano, ambos sentados a la mesa viendo televisión y conversando, enmudeciendo al verlo llegar.

—Estoy en casa —anunció con tono monótono.

—Bienvenido, Sasuke —le respondió su hermano mayor afable—. ¿Comiste algo?

—No —respondió sin más.

—Te serviré la cena —procedió a pararse—. Siéntate.

El menor avanzó hasta la mesa bajo la atenta mirada de su padre. Por un momento enfrentó la mirada seria del hombre, pero luego la desvió a una fotografía que estaba en el altar familiar, notando la diferencia entre la mirada del mayor y la mujer que estaba en el retrato, sintiendo una punzada al recordar una vez más que nunca más tendría una mirada cálida como aquella. Se sentó al otro extremo de donde estaba Fugaku, aunque era su padre no sentía comodidad con su cercanía, no habían tenido ningún tipo de relación desde que tenía 13 años cuando se fue de la casa junto a su madre. Incluso desde antes de irse la poca relación padre-hijo que sostenían había ido desvaneciéndose cuando su padre notó que Sasuke no era el hijo que esperaba que fuera, "un hombre hecho y derecho igual que Itachi" como decía él.

—¿Qué tal te fue en tu cita con la hija de Haruno? —habló el hombre frente a él con voz grave.

—No es mi tipo —respondió escueto, lo que hizo que su padre lo mirara frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Creo que sabe lo que quiero decir —lo miró del mismo modo.

—¿Por qué no puedes ser igual que tu hermano y tener una novia como un hombre normal? —soltó el mayor sin miramientos.

—¿No soy un hombre normal? —miró a su padre con molestia creciente.

—Aquí tienes, Sasuke —dijo Itachi depositando el bol con arroz y un plato con pescado frente al menor. Procedió a sentarse al lado de su hermano menor—. Mañana Konan viene a…

—Sasuke, vas a volver a ver a esa chica —sentenció Fugaku en tono firme, interrumpiendo el intento de Itachi por cambiar de tema.

Intentado ignorar esa orden, el menor de los Uchiha tomó los palillos para comenzar a comer antes de perder el apetito, porque sabía que se avecinaba una nueva discusión con su progenitor como venía siendo desde que llegó a esa casa desde hace más de dos semanas.

—Quiero que mañana la veas —ordenó el hombre de forma autoritaria.

—No quiero verla de nuevo, papá —dijo Sasuke intentando mantener un tono tranquilo.

—Ahora vives en mi casa, por tu bien debes hacerme caso —dijo alzando un poco la voz.

—Entonces me iré de esta casa —dijo el menor poniéndose de pie—. Gracias, Itachi, pero perdí el apetito —comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? No he terminado de hablar contigo —le reprendió el hombre.

—Pero yo no quiero escucharlo —dijo Sasuke saliendo del comedor. Aunque las ganas no le faltaron de dar un portazo, no lo hizo.

—Con qué derecho intenta ser autoridad en la vida de Sasuke si no ha estado presente en gran parte de su vida, padre —le habló Itachi intentando mantenerse sereno.

—No te pongas insolente, Itachi —contestó el mayor sin disminuir su enfado—. Mikoto dijo que me encargara de él y eso haré.

—Eso no fue lo que dijo mamá. Yo cumpliré con su último deseo. Permiso —dijo poniéndose de pie para seguir a su hermano antes de escuchar alguna nueva palabra del mayor.

Sasuke llegó a la que ahora era su habitación compartida con su hermano, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se dejó caer sentado en la cama de Itachi. Miró a su alrededor, allí no había una sola pertenencia de él más que las cajas de cartón amontonadas en un rincón. Ni siquiera tenía una cama, cuando llegó allí empezó a dormir en futón, aunque Itachi le proponía que se turnaran en usar la cama, a veces se negaba. No quería sentirse cómodo en esa casa porque quería irse de allí apenas pudiera. Cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad se iría, lo tenía decidido aunque no supiera cómo.

La puerta se abrió, entrando su hermano mayor que cerró la puerta tras de sí como había hecho él. Se le acercó y se sentó a su lado.

—Quiero irme, Itachi —soltó Sasuke con desgano.

—¿Dónde te irás? —dijo Itachi en tono tranquilo.

—No lo sé, ya se me ocurrirá. No quiero estar aquí —cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiró cansino—. Extraño a mamá —soltó en voz baja, sintiendo que un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

—Lo sé, yo también la extraño —sonrió con amargura el mayor, pensando en todos los cambios que estaba viviendo su hermano al haberse tenido que cambiar a la casa de alguien que no lograba aceptarlo—. Ya se nos ocurrirá qué hacer —dijo el mayor sobándole la espalda con cariño.

Un pitido proveniente del pantalón de Sasuke les llamó la atención. Éste llevó su mano al bolsillo y sacó su móvil para ver un mensaje recibido de Sakura: **¿Podemos vernos mañana, Sasuke-kun? Esta vez a solas**. El Uchiha menor le pasó el teléfono a su hermano mayor para mostrarle el mensaje mientras rodaba la mirada. Sasuke volvió a suspirar y se pasó una mano por el cabello. No sólo tenía que aguantar a su papá obligándolo a verla, sino que ella también deseaba que ocurriera.

—¿Esta vez a solas? —preguntó Itachi confundido luego de leer el mensaje, devolviéndole el aparato a su hermano.

—Llevó a un amigo. ¿No se supone las citas son de dos? —dijo Sasuke dejando el móvil en la mesita de noche que estaba cerca.

—Es lo común. Quizás estaba nerviosa. Por otro lado, vas a tener que ser sincero con ella, hermano —dijo Itachi casi sintiendo lástima por la chica—. ¿Le diste muchas ilusiones?

—No —contestó escueto—. Traté de ser lo más esquivo con ella —se inclinó hacia adelante apoyando sus codos en sus piernas—. Incluso tuve más contacto con su amigo que con ella.

—¿Y quién era ese amigo? —preguntó Itachi con un leve tinte de curiosidad.

—Un chico rubio con cara de idiota. Se llama Naruto —sonrió levemente, desvió su mirada al piso y soltó aire por la nariz aguantando una risilla, no pasando desapercibido por su hermano.

—¿Por qué aceptaste salir con ella si no tienes interés?

—Fue papá el que insistió. Y ya que estoy en su casa, no podía negarme.

—No dejes que papá influya en tu vida —dijo Itachi—. ¿Cuándo vivías con mamá eras igual?

—Era diferente, ella no me obligaba a nada ni tampoco me lo prohibía —miró a su hermano sobre su hombro—. Pero mientras viva aquí, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es tener una buena convivencia con él aunque en verdad no quiera.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que tengan una buena convivencia, pero siendo obediente en todo lo que te diga traerá más conflictos, enfrentándose lo que él quiere que seas y hagas contra quién eres en verdad y lo que de verdad deseas hacer —dijo el mayor serio—. Has estado reprimiéndote por no incomodar a mamá, aunque ella no te lo pidiera, y ahora para ser el hijo que papá quiere que seas. Ya tienes 19 años, empieza a ser feliz, que con esa amargura reflejada en tu cara se ve que te hace falta un poco de cariño.

—¿Cara amargada? —frunció el ceño, desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos al enderezarse—. No necesito un poco de cariño de una chica empalagosa como Sakura.

—¿Acaso no entendiste? No estoy hablando que tengas otra cita con Sakura o con otra chica.

De pronto Sasuke vio que Itachi se inclinó para verle mejor la cara, lo que le hizo hacerse hacia atrás un poco sorprendido, pero tratando de disimular.

—¿Qué tal el amigo de Sakura? —preguntó Itachi atento a las posibles reacciones casi imperceptible que pudiera tener su hermano.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sasuke elevado una ceja.

—El rubio con cara de idiota. ¿Te gustaría conocerlo?

—¿Por qué preguntas eso de repente? —cuestionó el menor sorprendido interiormente.

—Por la forma en que hablaste de él, sonreíste por primera vez desde que llegaste a esta casa.

Aquello le asombró más sin poder evitar reflejarlo en su expresión. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había sonreído cuando nombró al usuratonkachi. Le había parecido divertido molestar a Naruto para ver las caras de idiota que ponía, como aquella cuando le dijo que no debía tocar el cristal, o aquella que puso cuando el delfín se le había acercado, o aquella cuando tocó su mano y le miró directo a esos ojos azules… ¿Cómo podía siquiera considerar acercarse a él si no sabía si Naruto era diferente como él?

 _ **Continuará…**_

•••

¡Hola gente! Este fanfic ya lo había empezado a subir antes y de hecho tengo varios capítulos escritos, pero cuando comencé a escribirlo estaba en una etapa emocional muy inestable y de ahí sacaba la inspiración, por raro que suene ajaja. Ahora que lo he retomado estoy haciendo algunos cambios en los capítulos ya escritos por ello lo estoy subiendo de nuevo. Eso significa que también tendrá actualización pronto. Espero me dejen sus comentarios y me digan qué les parece. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


End file.
